


Sheng's Confidence Extends To More Than Just Selling Water

by s445805



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Confidence, Confident, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Female Sole Survivor/Sheng Kawolski, Older Woman/Younger Man, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s445805/pseuds/s445805
Summary: The Vault Dweller is wandering around Vault City when she comes across Sheng Kawolski's water selling stand. It's not long before she finds out that he's interested in more than just selling her water.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sheng's Confidence Extends To More Than Just Selling Water

The Vault Dweller had visited Diamond City a few times but decided to explore the city a bit more on this occasion. She walked towards the rear and saw a small house sitting on a pond. As she approached she saw a boy stand just outside of the house. Feeling a little curious, she approached and before she could speak, the boy said, “Well it looks like the Vault Dweller heard about my famous water purifier and decided to come by for a drink. Name’s Sheng Kawolski. So, in the market for some refreshing purified water?”  
The Vault Dweller raised an eyebrow and said, “You run the town’s water purifier all by yourself?” Sheng smirked and said, “Sure do. Best water in the Commonwealth. I got bottles or you can use your own.” The boy was oozing confidence despite the rickety appearance of his surroundings, but the Vault Dweller wasn’t too surprised by that. “Yeah sure,” she said and handed him the caps and he handed her a bottle of water. She drank from it, finding the taste not terribly appealing but not so bad that it wasn’t drinkable.   
Sheng took some time to look her over as she drank and said, “Now that we’ve exchanged pleasantries, I’ve got to say that your vault suit looks awfully nice on you.” The Vault Dweller nearly coughed at the comment as she finished taking a drink. “Excuse me,” she said. He said, “Well it’s just that it’s really a good fit for your body, really shows off those curves. I read that newspaper that said you were frozen before the war. I wonder if all the women were as beautiful as you back then.”   
The boy’s confidence seemed to extend well beyond his abilities as a merchant as The Vault Dweller took a moment to think of how to respond. “I…well…thanks I guess. So, uh, you’re all alone out here?” she said. “You’re welcome. Yep, I’ve been on my own since I was eight. No adults to get in my or our way,” he responded with a wink as he kept looking her over. “But that vault suit would look even better on the floor of my house,” he said, leaving no doubt about his end goal.   
The Vault Dweller wasn’t really sure how to handle this. It’s not like she was propositioned by a child before. “Uh, look…I’m like, at least twice your age and I really don’t think you’ve got anything to offer me,” she said, trying to firmly shut him down. “Hey I get it,” he said, “Never had sex before, huh?” The Vault Dweller rolled her eyes and said, “Of course I’ve had sex before.” Sheng smirked and said, “You haven’t really had sex, until you’ve had a taste of this.” He grabbed his crotch to accentuate the final point. She caught a glimpse of the outline of his erection in his pants but quickly looked away. No man had ever come onto her this hard before. She felt like if he’d been an adult she’d have smacked him by now, but she didn’t.  
“L-look, thanks for the water. I’m just going to…” said the Vault Dweller as she took a step backward. Sheng softly grabbed her wrist and said, “Hey, it’s alright. No need to be nervous. You need a little proof of my ability, right?” As the Vault Dweller opened her mouth to respond, Sheng pulled on her arm and she bent over. With his other hand, Shang held the back of her head and kissed her. The Vault Dweller was shocked, but the feeling was replaced by an electricity flowing through her body; a feeling that she hadn’t felt since she was unfrozen. She made no effort to pull back as the kiss continued, Shengs lips massaging her own. After about 20 seconds, Sheng broke it off and the Vault Dweller leaned back to her normal posture but Sheng maintained his soft grip on her wrist. Neither of them spoke, but Sheng had a big smile on his face.   
Sheng lightly tugged on the Vault Dweller’s arm and walked towards his house. The Vault Dweller was too stunned to do anything but follow. A million different things flooded into the Vault Dweller’s head as she questioned and tried to justify this feeling at the same time. She snapped out of it as she heard the door to the “house” close with both of them inside. Again, Sheng lightly pulled on her arm and sat down on the sleeping bag that served as his bed. The Vault Dweller gulped and followed him down.   
With both of them sitting on the sleeping bag, Sheng said, “Thanks for joining me. Let me show you my appreciation.” With that, he cupped the back of her head in his hand again and kissed her. The Vault Dweller pursed her lips to meet his this time, even lightly pushing her lips against his. As her desire grew, she was more willing to give into it. She came back to reality she felt a slight draft on her chest. She glanced down, breaking the kiss to see that Sheng had unzipped her vault suit so that part of her breasts were visible.   
“How…when?” she said, surprised by how he managed this without her noticing. “Guess I’m just that smooth,” said Sheng as he looked at her breasts. The Vault Dweller also noticed that Sheng’s shirt was off, showing off his slim torso. “Now why don’t we…” said Sheng as he slipped his hands into her vault suit and onto her shoulders, starting to slip it off of her. The Vault Dweller grabbed his wrists and said, “This…you’re too young. It’s wrong.” Sheng just smirked and said, “Maybe in your time, but not in the Commonwealth. Just relax and let me take care of you. ” Sheng kept going and the Vault Dweller’s hands slipped off of his wrists.   
About ten seconds later, the top of her vault suit was on the floor with her bra being the only thing covering her breasts and Sheng leaned in to kiss her again. The Vault Dweller closed her eyes, feeling his lips on hers and his hand sliding up her arm and cupping the back of her head. She still felt some resistance in her mind, but it was falling. He put his other hand on her shoulder and gently pushed, encouraging her to lay down. The slight encouragement was all it took and soon she was on her back. Sheng broke off the kiss but then slid down her body and proceeded to kiss the skin on her breasts that was showing, then to her belly. Next, he grabbed her vault suit again and pulled it all the way off, leaving her in her underwear.  
“Doesn’t sound like you want me to stop,” said Sheng as he slipped his hands behind her back and undid her bra with ease. The Vault Dweller remained in silence as her bra was removed and Sheng just shook his head and smiled. “Wow, just wow. You’re just perfect,” he said as he gently ran his hands over her breasts. Next, his hands went down to her panties and slipped them off. Sheng gripped her hips and then slipped his hands to her thighs and gently parted her legs. He smiled and looked her in the eyes as his bald head dropped down past her view and went between her legs.   
The Vault Dweller gasped as she felt Sheng’s tongue immediately zero in on her clit and softly rub against it. “That’s what I like to hear,” Sheng said as he pressed his mouth against her pussy, kissing and licking it. With that, the last bit of reticence in her mind disappeared and she decided to just enjoy this. Moans escaped her lips as Sheng’s mouth did wonders with her increasingly wet pussy. After about ten minutes, Sheng’s head popped up and he crawled forward a bit, smiling at the look of pleasure on the older woman’s face. “You know, I love that song, ’60 minute man.’ But I hope you don’t mind if I can’t last that long. You’re just so damn hot that it’s going to be rough on me. Now, let’s start the main event.”  
Sheng slid one hand between his legs, making it obvious what he was preparing to do as he’d managed to remove his pants during his oral adventure. The Vault Dweller stayed on her back and closed her eyes as she felt the head of his cock press against her pussy. After a little more pressure, she felt the head pop in and shaft followed. Sheng let out a moan as he quickly hilted in her pussy. “Fuck,” he said with a smile, “I was going to go slow, but you felt so damn wet I had to just give you the whole thing in one go.” The Vault Dweller’s breathing was quickening with the feeling of Sheng beginning to slide his cock in and out of her pussy. It felt like it was about six inches, which was kind of impressive for his age. His overflowing confidence and attentive nature was driving her desire higher as his age became less of a problem for her.   
It’d been so long since she felt the touch of a man, technically over two hundred years. She didn’t want this to stop. The Vault Dweller arched her back as she felt Sheng latch his mouth around one of her nipples, his tongue treating it as expertly as it had her pussy. Her other breast was cupped by his hand while the other grabbed her ass. Sheng slowly picked up speed, driving her wild with moaning and groaning. Finally, a few words slipped from her mouth, “Fuck me.” Sheng removed his mouth from her breast and said, “I didn’t quite hear that.” She moaned and said louder, “Fuck me.”   
Sheng laughed and said, “It’s about time. Hearing all those moans and groans is one thing, but I really want my women to eventually BEG for it.” He gave an extra hard thrust to accentuate the last statement, making her gasp. “So,” he said after a few more thrusts, “get to begging.” Any ounce of resistance had been shattered as the Vault Dweller pressed her thighs against his body and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Please Sheng, fuck me. It’s been too long and you feel so good inside of me.”   
The boy smiled. “I love it when my woman admits defeat,” he said as he planted his mouth onto her other breast, moving his hand from her ass to her breast and his free hand down to her ass. It seemed like those were the magic words as Sheng began to fuck the Vault Dweller’s pussy faster, bringing all sorts of erotic noises out of her mouth. She felt like his dirty talk was not an insignificant reason why she was so turned on right now and why she was so close to her orgasm.   
After a few more minutes of fucking, the Vault Dweller’s arms and legs squeezed Sheng’s body as her pussy squeezed his cock and she came. “Oh god Sheng, don’t stop. Fuck me!” she exclaimed as her orgasm washed over her body. Sheng released her saliva soaked nipple and said “Ok, I guess you’ve earned this.” A few more hard thrusts later and Sheng buried his cock inside her and grunted loudly. The Vault Dweller couldn’t help but gasp as she felt an explosion of cum go off in her pussy. It felt so powerful and so warm that she didn’t even care that he didn’t warn her.   
Both of them laid on the floor on top of Sheng’s sleeping bag, both of them breathing heavily. Sheng struggled but he managed to sit climb off of her body, resting on his knees while he caught his breath. “Damn baby,” he said, “You really milked my cock there. Why don’t you rest here while I get back to work? That water won’t sell itself.” The Vault Dweller weakly nodded her head as Sheng got dressed and hobbled back outside, still feeling rather weak in the knees.   
It wasn’t long after that the Vault Dweller fell asleep, letting the incredible feeling filing her body ease her to sleep. She wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed before she felt Sheng shaking her shoulder. She groggily woke up to him handing her a pill. “Don’t want you getting pregnant,” he said. She took the pill and a sip of water from Sheng, then laid her head back down. The Vault Dweller didn’t stir again until she heard the door open. She saw Sheng walk back inside and shut the door. Before the door was closed, she saw the nighttime sky and sat up a little. “Oh wow,” she said, “what time is it?/”   
Sheng leaned against the wall and said, “Guess I fucked you even harder than I thought. It’s about 10 o’clock. You really slept through the day.” She smiled and moved her hair out from in front of her face and sat up, making no effort to cover her naked body. Sheng enjoyed the privilege of checking her out and said, “I’d offer to let you sleep here tonight, but you’re probably not tired enough to sleep after that long nap.” She smiled and said, “Yeah, I’m not in the mood to sleep.”  
With that, the Vault Dweller crawled forward a bit and ran her hands up Sheng’s legs till they stopped at the top of his thighs. “Oh damn,” Sheng said, “guess you want some more lovin’ huh?” The Vault Dweller’s hands slid towards his crotch and squeezed it, feeling his cock hardening in his pants. “I really wasn’t expecting the day to go this way,” she said as she unbuttoned his pants and undid the zipper, “But I have no regrets.” Sheng just smiled, still leaning against the wall of the trailer and said, “Same here,” as he let her pull his pants and underwear down.   
The Vault Dweller hadn’t actually seen his cock earlier as he just stuck it in her while she on her back. She’d been right that it was about six inches long, but given his age, the cock look even bigger by comparison. She took hold of his hips and licked the cock from base to tip. Sheng groaned and said, “You may not believe me, but I swear I’ve got two more loads to give before I’m spent.” The Vault Dweller took the hint and slipped his cock into her mouth. “Oh fuck,” Sheng said as he felt her tongue gliding over his cock. He gently put one hand on her head and braced himself against the wall with the other. “Damn, you pre-war girls sure knew how to work a cock,” he said as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock. After a few minutes, Sheng steadied himself put both his hands on her head, starting to buck his hips and fuck her mouth. The Vault Dweller kept her head still and let Sheng pump his hips to his heart’s content. She looked up, seeing him biting his lip and shutting his eyes tightly as he moaned. After a few minutes of Sheng’s hairless sac bouncing off her chin, he hilted in her mouth and came hard.   
The Vault Dweller couldn’t help but gag a little as the cum shot down her throat but she quickly swallowed and managed the load. After a few ropes of cum went down her throat, Sheng released his grip and pulled his cock out of her mouth. “Fucking hell,” he said, “you’re one amazing woman.” She smiled and moved off of the sleeping bag, patting on it with her hand and saying, “So why don’t you give me that third load. If we combine all three times, I bet we can make you a sixty minute man.” Sheng smiled, his saliva covered cock still as hard as ever. “Works for me,” he said as he unzipped the bag all the way and slipped inside of it.   
“Mount up baby,” said Sheng as he flexed his cock a few times. The Vault Dweller swung a leg over his bed and sat on his abdomen, her ass rubbing against Sheng’s cock. As her pussy touched his belly, he could feel her juices rub against his skin. “Damn, did sucking my cock make you horny?” She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders saying, “Damn right.” She dragged her ass against his cock, pushing it further down his body. Sheng felt his cock head rub against her butthole, making him say, “You know, I’ve heard guys talk about fucking a girl in the ass but, I’ve got to say I prefer the pussy.” He put his hands on her hips and gently pushed against her to slid up and line up his cock with her pussy.  
Sheng resisted the urge to buck his hips, instead deciding to just leave himself at the Vault Dweller’s mercy. She bit her lip and began to rub her pussy against the head of his cock, making it nice and wet. “God,” said Sheng, “your pussy feels even hotter than before.” She just smiled and said, “It’s because it knows how good you feel inside it.” Sheng let out a little moan and licked his lips, “Well then, please don’t tease it any longer.” She responded by pushing down, feeling the head pop into her pussy. “Mmph, fuck,” she said softly as her pussy slid down his cock. She kept going until her hips rested atop his.   
Sheng arched his back and pushed up with his hips as he groaned, as if he had more cock to give. “I hope I’m not too heavy,” she said as she leaned over him, bringing her breasts down right over his face. Sheng laughed and put his hands on her ass, squeezing her cheeks. “Not at all, I just wish I had more cock to stuff into that wonderful pussy.” The Vault Dweller laughed and looked down between her breasts at him. “We both know you’ve got enough to get the job done. Now you’ve had a hard day so why don’t you just lay back and let me take care of you.”  
The Vault Dweller started to ride Sheng’s cock, getting into a slow but steady rhythm. Sheng began to massage her right breast with his left hand while his lips wrapped around the other. His free hand massaged her ass, occasionally giving it playful slaps. Sheng’s manipulations were kept mostly subdued, waiting to stay in pace with his lover. A moan escaped her lips at least every thirty seconds as she rode him, picking up the pace. Sheng was quite confident that the only thing that might stand in the way of him being a “60 minute man” was how she couldn’t bring herself to move at a slow pace for long.  
After ten minutes, Sheng had switched his mouth to the other breast and the Vault Dweller had picked up the pace so that now the sound of her ass slapping against Sheng’s thighs filled the room. Sheng’s mouth popped free of her breast and he said, “Why don’t you zip us up?” The Vault Dweller slowed, a little confused by the request for a moment. Then she realized that they were in a sleeping bag. She smiled and leaned back, finding the zipper and pulling it up. As she did, she laid back down on top of Sheng who took her breast back into his mouth. Once the zipper reached the top, the only thing visible was the Vault Dweller’s head and arms with Sheng completely concealed.   
Sheng moved both his hands to the Vault Dweller’s ass and squeezed her cheeks tightly. He took his mouth off her breast and said, “Keep your hips still,” before reattaching himself to her breast. She gulped and said, “Ok,” imagining what was to come. Once her hips were in position, Sheng began to buck his hips. It only took a few minutes before Sheng was pounding away at her pussy, the sound of their flesh slapping together filling the small home. “AH ah, oh fuck. Fuck me Sheng, fuck me,” she said over and over again.   
This went on for another ten minutes with Sheng’s rhythm remaining steady, his stamina never faltering. The Vault Dweller suddenly yelled out and slammed her hips down, pinning Sheng underneath her as her pussy tightened around his cock. That was all he could take as he came hard inside of her. She had no problem feeling his orgasm as he exploded inside her, the feeling of his warm cum spilling inside of her making her own orgasm more intense.   
Both of them laid there breathing heavily for a few minutes before The Vault Dweller unzipped the sleeping bag and rolled over. “Fuck Sheng, guess you’ve got good reason to be confident,” she said as she started to put her underwear on. Sheng just laughed and said, “Damn right. Fuck, I’m glad you caught me before I had my usual jack off session. You deserve every drop of cum I’ve got to give.” He reached out and squeezed her ass as she slipped her vault suit back on, saying, “I hope three loads is enough to fill you up but if you’re game, you could come back after I’ve had time to recover and we could try for four.” She knew he was being serious and said, “Maybe,” though the look on her face said yes. With that, The Vault Dweller got up and left, leaving Sheng to get a very well deserved night’s rest.


End file.
